


迷雾彼端

by RigelD



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Tentacle Monsters, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 奇迹小鲁海底历险记。内含奇怪的触手playCP自由心证（…）
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn, Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 3





	迷雾彼端

村落尽头是雾的国度。

没人会走进那片雾气弥漫的地方，没人想过。孩子们从小听的故事中大部分由那片地方的传说构成，而说故事的长辈曾经也是听故事的孩子。在那些故事里，迷雾里有面目狰狞的吃人怪兽，有树干一般粗的巨虫和站起来两三人高的野狼。人们说它们依赖雾气生存，离开雾气就像人离开氧气会窒息而亡。

“妈妈从不给我讲故事。”鲁道夫说。

_什么样的妈妈不会讲故事？_

鲁道夫的母亲是个美丽的女人——这是霍夫堡的人们对伊丽莎白唯一的印象。也就是说，他们不知道她通常在清晨还是正午走出家门，不记得她有什么朋友，说话的声音和语气是什么样，甚至人们皱起眉头，想破脑袋也无法在脑海中勾勒出她的大致面容。

他们只说得出，那是个美丽的女人。

若一个人同世上任何人都不存在联系，那她可能是个幽灵。伊丽莎白连带着鲁道夫都成为半个幽灵。

鲁道夫消失的时候没有人意识到，生活照旧，没有人会在做某件小事的时候忽然愣住，然后恍然问身边人，鲁道夫呢？他去哪了？

曾经属于伊丽莎白和鲁道夫的小屋消失了，那片空地上野花和青草长得茂盛，仿佛不曾有人来过。

迷雾中并没有吃人的野兽，只是过于湿润的空气会将鲁道夫的头发打湿。脚踩在柔软的绿植上没有声音，呼吸轻缓没有声音，枯树干坠落时也没有声音。唯一需要担心的可能是雾气太浓，稍不留神可能就会撞上面前的树。

_什么样的妈妈不会给自己的孩子讲故事？_

_……我不知道。_

_那让我来讲给你听……_

_什么？_

_像你这样格格不入的孩子——幽灵的孩子，你无法生活在那儿。你并不活在那里。_

_……_

_你真的认识你的母亲吗？_

_……_

_当她抱着你时你真的能感到温暖吗？你看向她的眼睛，那里面是否真的流露出哪怕一丝爱意？你是否曾质疑过她的存在，随后你是否也质疑你自己的存在？_

_我……_

_你的灵魂究竟归属何处，你想要答案吗？_

不需要走很久，或者可能他已经忘记自己走了多久。由于太过安静，时间都像是静止。终于他听到隐约的水声，接着他闻到海洋的腥味——没有道理，他从不认识大海，可那湿润的咸腥味闻起来像是开阔的、未知的新世界。

脚下绿植减少，并逐渐被沙砾取代，起初是干燥的，而后慢慢变潮湿。在他一脚踏入低温的海水时，他一激灵，迎面扑来的凉风驱散了迷雾。

海浪凉丝丝地裹住他的脚踝，不等他反应就退去，很快又带着更大的力度扑来，卷着他的小腿像是热情的邀请。

_跟着它，跟着它。_

一步一深陷，水面没过膝盖，腰腹，胸口，脖颈，浪花扑打他的眼睛。他甩甩湿透的头发，往下直勾勾看进清澈的海水，他的身体被水流扭曲摇晃，而前面的远方，黑色的天空同黑色的海水相连，没有云，没有星，天边的海面无波无澜。然而安静的水域拥有无形的吸力，牵引他把自己沉没。

鲁道夫是应邀而来。有个声音召唤他前来，他在这个新月的晚上踩着落潮，头顶没入海水。然后万事万物都远去，世界静谧。

短暂的失明后他重新看到，水下阴暗却有光亮，那微弱的光线足以刺痛他的眼睛。而他在浑身放松的状态下下沉，头发漂在水中像是水草，他半透明的衬衫也漂浮，如同什么奇异的海鱼。细小的气泡在他眼前上浮。他似乎不需要呼吸。

_近了，很近了。_

泛着波光的水面远去，鲁道夫低头看进更加暗沉的深不见底的下方。拨开挡路的海底植物，双脚能短暂地落在松软的泥里，而后落脚点被踩散，蛇状的物体从脚下溜走，尘土轻轻扬起。

_就快到了，鲁道夫。_

那个声音在四面八方，如同海水把鲁道夫整个包裹。它一开始听不真切，亦听不出性别，沙哑地摇曳着如同某种魔咒，让人不由自主地松弛舒张。然而缓慢地，微妙地，它变得像个女声。她在呼吸，鲁道夫感觉得到，甚至可以说他所处的整片海都在呼吸。

他已经进入“她”的领域。

水面之下浮起阴影，海底生物的全貌隐没在黑暗中不得见，然而鲁道夫知道自己就站在它的无数触手中间。它们有些像藤蔓，并不十分具有生命力地悬在水中，而有的沉默蛰伏，在鲁道夫脚边的海泥底下，只露出一点尖端，如同蓄势待发的捕食者。

如手腕粗的触手从四方缠绕鲁道夫的身体；如整个人粗细的在他四周游弋，而后滑腻的表皮扭曲呻吟着长出四肢长成人形，男人，女人，金发的半身人在触手上盛开。它们或微笑或肃穆，如同天使，它们的爱抚舔吻却充满色欲如同魔鬼。

好像人鱼，像传说中的海妖，不知道他们是不是也会用美妙的歌声魅惑人心，然后张开口露出一嘴尖利的牙——不，他们只是从四周拥住鲁道夫，无数只手伸进他湿透形同虚设的衣服，分叉的舌头从他们口中伸出，冰冷黏腻地扫过鲁道夫的眼尾。

_什么……_

鲁道夫的嘴唇动了动却只吐出一串气泡。他无助地看着它们迅速上浮消失在视野内。

而海怪本身在阴影中轻声笑，海水传达了她低哑而带着诱惑意味的声音。

 _这是什么？……你是什么？_ 鲁道夫用力在脑海中问，回答他的只有那个笑着的女声——然而笑意逐渐减淡，那个声音像是怜悯又像是戏弄地叹息，呼唤他的名字。

_鲁道夫，鲁道夫。_

他的胸膛被覆盖，他的腰臀被缠绕，而双腿被藤蔓样的触手缚着腿根打开，下体从未让别人触碰过的器官也被某只手圈住。他的胸膛起伏，他吐出更多气泡，有人吻他的喉结，有人吸吮他的乳尖。有海蛇般的触手趁机钻进他的嘴，把他的口腔填满到不能更满。

他感到腮帮酸痛，他尝着满嘴的黏液和腥味，喉头被压迫而生理性地想呕吐，可他听那飘忽的女声说， _你可以承担这一切，我的孩子。_

是了，他的阴茎肿胀，陌生的欲望几近将他撕裂。

 _你不是要给我答案吗？_ 他终于艰难地想起来，无声呜咽着质问。 _你让我来这到底要告诉我什么……我是谁？_

 _你是谁？_ 对方像是被他逗乐，低柔地笑起来。 _鲁道夫，鲁道夫，鲁道夫——_

_那我的母亲——_

下沉仍在继续。环绕他的藤蔓和海蛇收拢，它们变得更为粗壮，表面生出吸盘，变成真正的触手。鲁道夫的嘴终于被放开；那无数只手早已把他的衣服剥去，他无法抗拒地颤栗着，眼睁睁看着一个半身女人伏上他的身体。

她的面容有着天使的圣洁，可那张脸上忽而露出痛苦混杂欢愉的神情，她无声尖叫着用自己下身张开的肉穴容纳了鲁道夫的性器。那地方湿滑发烫。她扭动起腰肢，鲁道夫睁大眼睛，绝望地抓住她的头发。她变成魔鬼。

与此同时他的后穴被开拓——海怪触手化成的半身人同样拥有那些诡异的滑腻液体，他体内几乎要烧起来，甚至包裹他的海水都不再冰冷……而像是某种安宁的、温暖的归属之地。

他如同躺在羊水中的胎儿，可他又在经历一次次漫长的性高潮，他被撑开到极致，他被吸吮被勒紧脖子窒息，魔鬼从身后扯着他的头发吻他的额头，魔鬼变成天使。

直到他的身体再次触到实处。这次不再是一碰即散的沙土，鲁道夫赤身裸体落在真正的海底，脑海中只剩空白。所有天使和魔鬼，所有触手退去，在他面前，海怪的本体终于从阴影中浮起。

是女人曼妙的身姿，腰肢纤细，乳房饱满。她的腰部以下不再是人形，但鲁道夫不知为什么，竟能想象出她的臀部和双腿的形状……她作为一个女人实在也过于瘦了。鲁道夫的目光上移到她形状鲜明的锁骨，余光瞄见她下巴和嘴唇的形状……她的长发静静漂在四周，代替海蛇和藤蔓将他包裹。

_看着我，鲁道夫。_

鲁道夫的瞳孔收缩，不得不向上望去，面对那个他潜意识里早已解开的答案。他对上那双同他自己相似至极的眼睛，嘴角抽了抽，竟然强迫自己笑了出来。

 _为什么？_ 他问，张开手指迟疑地伸向前。 _让我看这一切究竟是什么意思？我是谁？我来自哪里？……_

_鲁道夫——伊丽莎白的儿子。_

_那我的母亲——_

面前忽然扬起尘土，鲁道夫仓皇拨开，待它们散尽后猛地看清面前：一具枯骨在泥沙中半掩半露，头骨中有海蜘蛛寄居，在眼眶里进出，另有一条真正的海蛇盘踞其中。那骷髅身穿华丽繁复的礼裙，如果他再认不出来这，那么一旁海泥里嵌着的皇冠他不会不认识。

_伊丽莎白皇后，她的灵魂埋骨于此。_

鲁道夫一震，手脚并用地爬上前，伸出手却忽然什么都不敢碰了。

海怪的触手轻轻卷住他的身体。

“而你，皇储鲁道夫。”死神亲吻他的耳垂，低低地说，“你来自充满痛苦与不幸的人世，你同样归属于此——在你的母亲身边。这是你的夙愿，不是吗？”

END.


End file.
